titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Titan Think Tank
Team Titan Think Tank About the series In the wake of aftermath the Tyrants brought upon Titan City, Blitzkrieg takes over the entire populace with nanites, and only Team Titan and the Tyrants that ended up allying with them are free from their control. With Tommy Gunn and Team Titan Black staying to cover the retreat, the rest of Team Titan evacuate the city, Sakura Noir using her powerful magic to put the entire city in a Dimensional Pocket, to protect the rest of the world from the spread of Blitzkrieg's nanites. Four years later, after sending in lots of smaller missions to rescue refugees, Director Waterstone comes up with a plan to make a big push against 'Blitzkrieg City' and end Blitzkrieg's rule once and for all. She decides to put together a team with various different kinds of smarts, to come up with a plan to free the city, and implement themselves, once that have gelled and trained to work together. This team is the Think Tank, all supers who for various reasons haven't been placed on other teams (with the exception of Master of Arms, who is pulled off of Team Titan China, to train the team.) The Roster Sonne V Gunn- the son of Tommy Gunn and Alyssa Grey aka Deus Ex Machina, concieved during their pre-Armageddon/Death Trap City space adventure and it seems raised and trained on Last Bastion, a city facility for alien refugees built into an asteroid at the edge of our solar system. The combination of his parents mutations was killing him as a baby, so his father injected him with nanites that keep alive, albeit, it seems unable to walk without crutches or power armour on. The nanites also make him age at three times the rate of a normal person (he is actually only 6, when he joins the team, but appears and acts 18) and allow him to regenerate wounds fairly quickly. His mutant power is a combination of his mother's probability manipulation and his father's technopathic understanding of machines, and allows him to either instantly repair broken machines or turn them off, with a tap (something he calls 'percussive maintenance.') The computer, GRANDDAD, which has his actual grandad, Francis Gunn, the computer's creator's consciousness imbedded in it, can link in through Sonne's nanites to communicate with him, even pan-dimensionally, and can interfere with other computer and radio signals. Sonne has been brought in due to his specific experience with nanites, which Blitzkrieg is using to control Titan City. His armour increases his physical abilities and allows him a range of gravitational abilities, including flight and restraining Zero Point Energy beams. Tonic (Toni C Stevens)- the grand-daughter of the infamous good guy- turned villain-turned reformed GSPD scientist, Graham Stevens. She was leading her own secret lab project for the GSPD when called upon, and apparently has expertise that is very important to the team's mission. Waterstone has stated her as the most powerful on the team, which seems to be a reference to her transmutative powers and the ability to see atomic structures, She has an incredibly nervous disposition and has been drafted onto the team due to her personal experience with Surge and Nullifier, the creations of her grand father, who is being controlled by Blitzkrieg. She has made herself some dart-launching, wrist mounted prototypes to deploy her own more selective versions of her grandfather's drugs, and has now created technological equivalents of them which are also deployed via dart. Cain- the former super villain and Tyrant, who has apparently spent the last four years aiding Team Titan. He is a sentient velociraptor, a strategist and brought on as an insight into the minds of the super-villains the team will be up against. As well as incredible intelligence and the physical abilities of a velociraptor, he can take on any of the super-powers of his former army of super-powered dinosaurs. He has apparently been put on other teams in the past, but it caused problems due to his past life. He has been drafted onto the team as someone who will likely know the minds of their enemies and be able to provide insight into their thinking, as well as possesing knowledge of group tactics and leadership skills. Redemption (Reb Born)- Waterstone's ten year old adopted son (she also has a younger biological son, Luke.) He is remarkably smart for his age, and he has the power to stimulate cellular growth in order to heal physical damage, and seems to also be developing a new power which allows him to create physical potential from nothing, in the form of energy constructs; with these he can create objects, animated objects, deflect and reflect attacks with constructs, or, he can even create sentient constructs. He is also protected by a form of reflexive forcefield which only flashes into life in response to an attack. He has been drafted on as the team's healer, as well as for his natural smarts and knowledge of physics. He has adopted an adapted version of the costume of his father, the second Battling Briton, and has, at his father's request, taken the name Redemption. When all hope seemed lost during the initial battle into Blitzkrieg City, he transformed into an adult form which has the power of flight, incredible durability (without use of a forcefield, it seems), superhuman strength and the ability to fire beams of energy from his chest. In this form he speaks like an old fashioned hero, and speaks constantly of hope. Master of Arms (Guan Yu)- a Chinese, non-powered super-hero with the former teleportation device of Samuel Thomas Gunn and impressive martial skills, so honed that he often seems superhuman. He is a master strategist with a gift for understanding people's motives and intentions through physical study, both talents being the reason for his being put on the team, as well as to train them, bond them together, and find a leader amongst them. He wasn't present on Team Titan China in 2003 and has apparently joined in intervening years, though he has now been transferred to the Think Tank. Mr Psychic (Percival Pinkley)- the veteran sixties super-hero who was taken out of the 60s by the Overseers to another dimension and returned in 2003, where he fought alongside the Team Titan of the Underside against the Tyrants. He is a mutant genius, the smartest on the team, and uses his genius to create electronic devices, primarily with the ability to bestow psychic powers upon him. Due to the fact that he is legally considered dead, he hasn't served on any official Team Titan teams. He is the team's expert on psychology and electronics, as well as having general knowledge of the sciences, though he often feels in the dark when it comes to the modern day equivalent of advanced technology. He posseses the Cerebral Master Top Hat (bestows telepathic and telekinetic powers), the Hypno-Monocle X-5 (other than the obvious abilities, it also has a complicated sensory overlay), the Psycho-Kinetic Cane and the Psycho-Somatic Wristwatch (used for illusory disguises or complete invisibility.) Games Master (James Masters)- initially, a previously unseen hero, who has apparently been on missions to Titan City already in the four years since Blitzkrieg took it, and apparently lost a brother in the process. He has the ability to manifest energy constructs around him for various effects, modelling the constructs upon video game characters. He also seems incredibly strong and tough, due to the fact that he is an android. He also has perfect recall due to his android brain, and has some knowledge in advanced technologies; he is in fact a CABER android, it is later revealed. Games Master ends up sharing his conscience with the spirit entity, The Red, along with the collective knowledge inputted into the Rumble Room, the Team Titan former training simulator. Through these two joint consciences, Games Master is able to absorb and manifest constructs instantly, even in response to attacks. The Adventures (Each story arc has its own separate artile with a transcript of the game where it took place.) Issue 1- "Four Years Later." Issue 2- "The Son of a Gunn." Issue 3- "Bored, Meeting." Issue 4- "The Games Begin." Issue 5- "Angles of Attack, Part One." Issue 6- "Angles of Attack, Part Two." Issue 7- "Angles of Attack, Part Three." Issue 8- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part One." Issue 9- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Two." Issue 10- "A Lesson In Betrayal, Part Three." Issue 11- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Four." Issue 12- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Five." Issue 13- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Six." Issue 14- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Seven." Issue 15- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Eight." Issue 16- "A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Nine." Issue 17- "Rumbled, Part One." Issue 18- "Rumbled, Part Two." Issue 19- "Rumbled, Part Three." (Issues 20 to 25 are not full game logs and simply recaps, as these games were ran in person over a weekend as opposed to online as usual.) Issue 20- "Evaluation." Issue 21- "Shenanigans." Issue 22- "The Solution." Issue 23- "Saving the World with Diplomacy." Issue 24- "Occupied Territory." (Part One- Into the Breach.) Issue 25- "Occupied Territory." (Part Two- A Whale of a Time.) (Full logs from the online games continue again from here.) Issue 26- "Occupied Territory." (Part Three- A Wrench in the Machine.) Issue 27- "Occupied Territory." (Part Four- Cutting the Strings.) Issue 28- "Occupied Territory. (Part Five- Degrees of Separation.) Issue 29 "Occupied Territory. (Part Six- At The Seams.) Issue 30 "Occupied Territory. (Part Seven- The Last Hope.) Issue 31 "Occupied Territory. (Part Eight- Reinforcements.) Issue 32 "Occupied Territory. (Part Nine- Loss.) Issue 33 "Titans Falling." Issue 34- " Mister Prehistoric." Issue 35- "No-one's Home, Part One." Issue 36- "No-one's Home, Part Two," Issue 37- "Gather the Pieces." The Power War Crossover- crossover jumping between Team Titan Think Tank and Tyrants issues. Issue 38- "Power War" (Part One- An Attempt at Diplomacy.) Issue 39- "Power War" (Part Three- Plan of Action.) Issue 40- "Power War." (Part Five- Old Enemy, New Threat.) Issue 41- "Clearing Up the Mess." Issue 42- "The Ultimate Terror, Part One." Issue 43- "The Ultimate Terror, Part Two."